


The Book Thief

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Princess Belle is stunned when all of the books in the kingdom suddenly vanish.  She determines to get to the bottom of this mystery, and find the culprit responsible for stealing her precious tomes.





	The Book Thief

The Book Thief

A/AN: This randomly popped in my head after a dream I had, so I decided to fic it. I thought it would be a cute idea. 

Avonlea castle was quiet. Belle laid sprawled across her mattress, engrossed in her favorite book. She languidly turned the page of her tome. She was reading "Her Handsome Hero" for the hundredth time, but no matter how many times she read it, it never got old. Just as she was about to turn another page, her book vanished into thin air. Belle blinked owlishly, rubbing her eyes to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. But sure enough, the book was gone. Belle lurched out of bed, opening her chamber door. She stalked down the hall. Murmurs and complaints could be heard throughout the castle. The royal chef lamented that his cook book had disappeared, and her father cursed and bellowed loudly about his missing war manual. Belle checked the library, and the shelves were bare. Belle scratched her head at this phenomenon. It didn't make sense! Word spread quickly throughout the kingdom, and it seemed all of the books in existence were missing.

Belle knew someone was behind this notorious plot. Books just didn't disappear into thin air. After several days of no leads, she decided to consult her royal court fairy, Astrid. 

"Astrid, you have to help me find out who's behind this! The kingdom cannot thrive without its literature," Belle pleaded with the fairy in the frumpy pink gown. 

"Your Majesty, this task is too daunting for a princess. What if some great evil is behind this? You can't merely face it on your own," Astrid reasoned with her. Belle's gaze narrowed, her lips twisting into a scowl, for she knew the fairy was concealing something from her. She knew who was behind this, but was refusing to dispel the truth to her. 

"Astrid, I don't care who's behind it, you have to tell me! Give me a tracking potion or the name of this nefarious being!" Belle asserted, cornering her. 

Astrid shuddered. "Your Majesty, your father wouldn't approve of you going after the Dark One. He's a nasty fellow and-", Astrid clasped her hands over her mouth at her error.

"The Dark One, eh?" Belle inquired, her brow quirking into a thin line. "He has my books?" she surmised. 

"Please, your Majesty! I'll be in heaps of trouble if Blue finds out!" Astrid cried, flailing her arms back and forth dramatically. 

Belle placed her hands on the fairy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Astrid, this will stay between us. Just provide me with an amulet filled with fairy dust. It's lethal to the Dark One, and if he tries anything, I'll show him who's boss," she replied confidently. 

"Oh, your Majesty, please don't go! It's too dangerous!" Astrid countered. 

"Someone has to spare the realm's knowledge. Without books and literature, our history will be forgotten. I must preserve it. Everyone is counting on me," she said, determination evident in her voice.

There was no talking her out of it, for Belle was determined to get to the bottom of their dilemma. She saddled her horse and prepared her trek for the Northern Mountain the following morning. The journey would take two day's time. She packed enough supplies and headed for the Dark One's residence. By the second day, a looming castle greeted her in the distance. She swallowed back her ball of nerves and continued onward. When she reached the fortress, she dismounted her horse and banged heavily upon the iron doors. By the seventh knock, the door finally opened, granting her entry. 

A man with golden grayish skin greeted her by the egress. He was adorned in dragon hide apparel, a quizzical look permeating his features. Belle should have been deterred by his appearance, but she was too furious to care. 

"Here to make a deal, dearie?" the man cackled impishly. 

"Yes, I'm here for my books you've stolen! What makes you believe it's okay to take things which don't belong to you?!" she bellowed, her alluring accent thickening with vexation. 

If it had been anyone else, Rumpelstiltskin would've turned them into a slug, and squashed them under his boot, but this was a fiery young woman, that was mad as hell he'd stolen her precious tomes. 

"Aren't you the brave one, dearie? Challenging the beast, are you?" he hissed, his reptilian orbs boring into her. 

Belle snarled angrily, taking her index finger and poking him in the chest. "Answer me! I want to know why you've taken my books! I'll leave once I receive my answer!" 

Rumpelstiltskin was appalled by her uncanny reaction, for it was evident she didn't fear him. The bile in his throat thickened and her gaze of ire made unfamiliar heat blaze within his abdomen. "I took them because I cannot read. No one ever taught me, nor would they desire to. I'm the most feared being in all the realms, and yet, I can barely read a single word. I've taken possession of all of the books within the realm because if I'm unable to enjoy them, then why should anyone else be allowed to?" 

Belle's gazed softened. He expected her to mock or belittle him, however he was startled by what she said next. "You were wrong to punish the entire realm by confiscating our books, and I believe it's only right that you return them, however it disheartens me, knowing you're unable to enjoy the experience of traveling to other worlds, just by turning a page. If you'll allow it, I'm willing to teach you myself, but only if you agree to return all of the books you've stolen," she proposed. 

"You'll teach me to read if I agree to return them?" He tapped his chin in contemplation. 

"Yes, now do we have a deal or not?" she asked impatiently. 

"Fine, we have a deal," he consented. 

Rumpelstiltskin led Belle through his castle, towards a vast library. Belle was overwhelmed by his enormous collection of books, but leisurely reading wasn't why they were here. They sat on the settee and she began with a small children's book, filled with basic letters and sounds. After Rumpelstiltskin mastered those skills, they moved on to building words.

The imp provided Belle with an amulet which transported her between her kingdom and his. She would sneak away an hour a day to teach him. After a few months, Rumpelstiltskin had mastered the art of reading and spelling words. Belle was impressed by how much progress he'd made. Just as he'd promised, he returned all of the books to their rightful owners, yet her heart was saddened. She knew she had no reason to hang around any longer. On their final day together, Belle reluctantly handed him back the amulet. 

"Well, I guess this goodbye, Rumpelstiltskin. You've made fine progress in the last several months, but I suppose you don't need me anymore," she sighed despondently. 

Rumpelstiltskin pressed the amulet back into her hand, closing it gently. "I want you to keep it, you're always welcome in my home, Belle. You've taught me more than just how to read, but to be a friend as well. I hope you'll still continue to visit me from time to time," he responded, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" A watery chuckle escaped her throat as she threw her arms around him in joyous revelry. He was startled by her reaction, but hugged her tightly, both unaware love was already blossoming within their hearts. 

A/AN: Yeah this was meant to be cute and silly. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
